Revenge of The Bane - Prologue: Hephaestus Swallows His Pride
'Prologue: Hephaestus Swallows His Pride' The throne was silent, as every god turned and stared at Hephaestus. He cleared his throat, feeling slightly nervous. His beard and hands caught fire. He clenched his fists, and the fires went out, but smoke drifted up from his hands and beard. Hephaestus wasn’t exactly nice to look at: his face was lumpy and covered in red welts. His beard was jet-black and kept smoking. A million thoughts ran through the god’s mind. He summoned a broken miniature motor into his hands and began fiddling with it. Zeus grumbled and got to his feet, his expression dangerous. Hephaestus looked at him with a disdainful and solemn expression, his fingers moving faster as he fixed the miniature motor. Thunder boomed. “Repeat what you just said, Hephaestus!” Zeus cried. Hephaestus sighed. “Did you not hear me, Lord Zeus? I said, I have sired another child. A Fire-User, actually.” There was grumbling among the gods in the throne room. Hephaestus looked at each god in turn, trying to read his or her expressions. He didn’t know what he saw there. His relationships with organic life forms had progressed somewhat since the old days. But he still didn’t know how to react to them. Poseidon looked confused. “Another Fire-User? I trust you know what this could mean?” “Yes, I do,” Hephaestus grumbled. “I am no fool. I know how dangerous the boy can be.” Zeus sighed and lightning flashed outside. “Why would you tell us this?” “Isn’t it obvious?” Athena called. “A Fire-User could be very dangerous. He thought that we would destroy him when we discovered him. He wants us to spare him.” Hephaestus sighed. He sometimes thought Athena was the most dangerous Olympian of them all. He wouldn’t like to have her as an enemy. Athena looked at him, and winked. Zeus looked at her, and sank back down into his throne. Hephaestus got to his feet and walked into the middle of the throne room. “I honestly do not think I would do this for anyone but this boy. He is special. The Fates themselves have prophesised that he will be… special. There’s no other word for it. Soon, an old enemy shall challenge Olympus. My son will stop this threat. You can kill him. But I warn you now. That will mean the potential end of Olympus.” Hades frowned. “What would you have us do?” “Nothing,” Hephaestus replied. “That’s the whole point. Absolutely nothing. I am…” Hephaestus struggled to speak for a few minutes, as though there was something stuck in his throat. “I am… begging you not to harm the boy. Any of you.” “Hmmm…” Apollo mused, sitting back in his golden throne, slipping his Ray-Bans on. “Yeah, yeah, I get Hephaestus. I agree with the guy. I mean, c’mon. We can’t just destroy him. The kid will be important. I’m on Hephaestus’ side here. I mean yesterday Artemisand I were out on our monthly hunt together. We’ve heard some stuff. Isn’t that right, lil sis!” With a roll of her eyes, Artemis sighed. “Apollo is right. Something is happening. A monster. A child of Echidna. A monster so evil and powerful that Echidna had to enlist the help of Gaia to subdue the monster. It wasn’t killed. Together, they subdued it and buried it in the Earth. Even now, it is not dead. It is only sleeping, in a deep, deep slumber. And, by the way, you are not my big brother.” “Artemis is right.” Hades sat forward in his throne. “The Bane. It cannot be confined in the Underworld. Its body is in the deep in the Earth. If it manages to rise, it will wreak havoc not only on the mortal world, but on Olympus as well.” Athena stood. “We have to look at this logically. There is a risk with the boy. A huge risk .You all must know this. We cannot be sure this child will stand with us. What guarantee is there? Let’s be reasonable. It is well known that Fire-Users are dangerous. Look at London, 1666. Thomas Faynor, a son of Hephaestus, a Fire-User caused wide spread death and destruction. If we do not destroy, there are two outcomes regarding this matter: the survival of Olympus, or the destruction of Olympus. I do not pass judgement. I suggest we vote.” Hephaestus glared at Athena. Even though she was trying to do what was best for them, he felt slightly angry toward the goddess. She probably knew what she was talking about. Athena was darn smart. But he felt she was wrong this time. Hephaestus didn’t usually disagree with Athena, in fact, he was usually quiet when it came to The Council, and this was the most vocal he’d been in a long time. But if his son was destroyed, Olympus would fall. Everyone looked at Zeus. Zeus got to his feet and there was silence in the throne room. “We will cast a vote!” he announced. “Everyone who believes this boy should be soared, raise their hand.” There was a grumble around the room as everyone cast their votes. Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hades, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, and Poseidon all raised their hands. Only three gods didn’t: Dionysus, Athena and Ares. Hephaestus sat back down in his throne and waved his hand. The motor disappeared in a bright flash of flame. Athena sighed and sank back down into her throne, shaking her head. Zeus looked at Hephaestus. “It is decided! No one shall harm this Son of Hephaestus. Each of you, swear on the River Styx!” Each god swore the sacred oath. Thunder rumbled outside, and lightning flashed. Hephaestus couldn’t help smiling. His beard flashed and burst into flames once more. But the god didn’t bother swatting them out. Apollo winked at him. Hephaestus had already appealed to Apollo before the Council Meeting. Hephaestus nodded at him thankfully. Apollo started writing on a piece of paper. Probably another haiku. Hephaestus stood up and brought his hands together. His hands and beard smoulder and burst into flames. With a last smile at Apollo, and a respectful nod at Zeus, Hephaestus disappeared in a bright flash of scarlet flame. Category:Revenge of the Bane Category:Chapter Page